This invention is directed to a composition that dries to produce a protective film for skin when applied to the skin of a user.
In many circumstances, it is desirable to apply a protectant film to the skin. Such film protectants are particularly desirable in circumstances in which a wound or opening is present for a long period of time and must be protected. Such protectants are particularly useful in connection with incontinence and ostomy appliances, such as are used after a colostomy. Such films should protect the skin against germs, feces, enzymatic drainage or wound drainage, as well as adhesive trauma. Additionally, such films should be flexible on the skin so that they will not crack or flake and should not interfere with adhesion of ostomy appliances, wound care dressing, tape, or attachable breast forms. Moreover, such films should leave a shiny appearance so that one can see that the film has been applied, and should not leave a residue or irritate the skin.
Although a number of films for such uses currently exist, there is a need for films with improved properties that meet the exacting demands of use, particularly in the case of ostomy apertures. There is therefore a need for skin-protecting film-forming polymers with improved properties.
A composition according to the present invention that dries to produce a protective film for skin when applied to the skin of a user comprises:
(1) cycloalkyl methacrylate copolymer;
(2) an evaporative solvent comprising at least one solvent for the cycloalkyl methacrylate copolymer that can evaporate so that the copolymer is deposited on the skin; and
(3) a plasticizer to provide flexibility to the film deposited on the skin.
A preferred cycloalkyl methacrylate copolymer is a bicycloalkyl methacrylate copolymer.
Typically, the solvent system comprises hexamethyldisiloxane and at least one saturated branched-chain hydrocarbon selected from the group consisting of isooctane, isodecane, and isododecane. Preferably, the saturated branched-chain hydrocarbon is isooctane. Alternatively, the saturated branched-chain hydrocarbon can be a mixture of isooctane and isododecane.
Typically, the plasticizer is selected from the group consisting of acetyl tributyl citrate, acetyl triethyl citrate, tributyl citrate, triethyl citrate, acetyl tripropyl citrate, tripropyl citrate, dibutyl sebacate, acetyl dibutyl sebacate, dipropyl sebacate, acetyl dipropyl sebacate, diethyl sebacate, and acetyl diethyl sebacate. Preferably, the plasticizer is acetyl tributyl citrate.
Preferably, the composition comprises from about 5 percent to about 25 percent of the cycloalkyl methacrylate copolymer, from about 73 percent to about 94.5 percent of the evaporative solvent, and from about 0.5 percent to about 2.0 percent of the plasticizer.
Preferably, when the evaporative solvent comprises isooctane and hexamethyldisiloxane, the ratio of isooctane to hexamethyldisiloxane is about 3:5. When the evaporatiye solvent comprises isooctane, isododecane, and hexamethyldisiloxane, the ratio of isooctane, isododecane, and hexamethyldisiloxane is preferably about 19:11:50.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the composition comprises:
(1) about 19% cycloalkyl methacrylate copolymer;
(2) about 1% of acetyl tributyl citrate;
(3) about 30% of isooctane; and
(4) about 50% of hexamethyldisiloxane.
In an alternative embodiment, the composition comprises:
(1) about 19% cycloalkyl methacrylate copolymer;
(2) about 1% of acetyl tributyl citrate;
(3) about 19% of isooctane;
(4) about 11% of isododecane; and
(5) about 50% of hexamethyldisiloxane.